Angelique Retour
Angelique Retour (アンジェリーク ルトゥール) is the remake of Angelique. It was one of the surprise announcements during the Neoromance 20th Anniversary stage event, the other being Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. It is the first Angelique game to be on the PS Vita. https://twitter.com/_8685_　Hachi-roku-hachi-ko is the character designer for this game. Keiko Erikawa said in two Famitsu interviews that she has always wanted to revisit the IP. She continues to be proud of it, believing that its success helped pave a new market for female audiences. Erikawa wanted this particular title to be made in gratitude to the fans who have followed the Neoromance brand since its beginnings and to reintroduce the IP to younger audiences. The Treasure Box edition includes an illustration book, a book containing published versions of the event illustrations, an original soundtrack CD, a bromide art card set of ten romanceable characters, and fastener charms of the romanceable characters. The 20th Anniversary edition has the Treasure Box edition merchandise and the following extras: a Hachi-roku-hachi-ko illustrated tarot card set, a Kairi Yura comic called Angelique ~Secret Sacrea~, two Kairi Yura illustrations, and a drama CD with messages from the romanceable characters. The Gamecity Set can be appended to any purchase of the game; it includes a character illustration book different from the boxed editions and an Angelique themed corsage clip. Purchase the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive an original short story pamphlet. Reserve the title at various store outlets to receive different merchandise. Changes The premise and general gameplay functions in the same manner as the original game. This page will only list differences between them. *Players no longer have to manually control their protagonist on the map through a miniature avatar. Select a location on the visual novel GUI to go to it. *Sacred Guardian quarters are presented in the same style as Angelique étoile. *The dreams the protagonist has of the Sacred Guardians now occur every Saturday. Saturdays also include an occasional harvest festival with secondary chances for boosting affinities. *Dia replaces Sara for reading character affinities and Love Love Flash. *A ballroom dance is included into the main narrative. The character with the highest affinity ratings with the protagonist can be chosen as her dance partner with a illustration dedicated to it. *Character events have been expanded. Characters The Queen Candidates, Queen and Queen Aide, and the Sacred Guardians of the first game return with their original voice actors. Here are the new characters being added. *Brian - romanceable character *Gerard *Silvan Differences between ports *The PSP port will have rasterized portraits (square pixels); the PS Vita will have vector images (smooth lines). *A custom theme is available for PS Vita players. Related Media Information for this game was teased during the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Voice actor interviews and event illustrations are being published in B's-Log and Dengeki Girl's Style. The Angelique only event Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015 showcased the title. The event included a collaboration with Angelique NEW YORK CHOUCHOU donuts and a limited CD with new Retour songs for Zephel, Randy and Oscar for sale. A bonus character message CD and six character postcards will be included with the event's DVD recording. This is one of the titles available at the Koei-Tecmo's 2015 Tokyo Game Show booth. A stage event for the game shall be held September 19 (JST). Real Order Girls Attraction Summer Carnival 2015 included it in their new game layout. Straps of the Sacred Guardians were also sold. Angelique Retour has two comic adaptations being serialized that are both created and illustrated by Miko Mitsuki: an eponymous comic and Angelique Retour Secret Side. Image Songs *''Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~'' :Performed by Infini Infini song is the opening song. Gallery Angeliqueretour-miko-2015newyear.jpg|Miko Mitsuki's 2015 New Year message Angeliqueretour-miko-2015newyear2.jpg|Second New Year message Angeliqueretour-miko-tgs2015.jpg|Tokyo Game Show 2015 illustration External Links *Official website *Official promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games